To Start Again
by KyuKing115
Summary: Everything lost to him. A failed attempt to end it. Sent back to Change it all. See what happens when Naruto has the chance to start again.
1. Chapter 1

Standing in a barren wasteland, with all forms of life non existent, a young man of only nineteen years stood, holding onto the form of a young woman of the same age. Blonde hair and blue eyes, just as desolate and exhausted of life as the land surrounding him. Three whisker marks on each cheek, marks given to him at birth by something out of his control. His eyes bloodshot from countless hours of crying. Crying at the loss of the last thing he held dear, his love, his life... his wife.

Lying in the arms of the blonde young man, as beautiful as the night time stars, straight waist long navy blue hair, big pupiless white eyes, eyes he had come to love, eyes that no longer had any life in them, a young woman lied there lifeless.

Closing his eyes, he lied her onto the ground gently, closing her eyes with his fingers. One final tear fell from his eyes. Standing, he turned and started walking the opposite direction of his loved one. Suddenly, energy flooded out of his body, surging as bright as the sun. He stopped, and stood still. More energy releasing out of his body, surging to the point where if one looked, they could see the air around him ripple.

The energy kept surging, continuing to increase in power. His body tensed, his hands clenched into fists, squeezing so tight that blood started dripping off his knuckles. Then, he screamed, his power peaking, all of his rage, pain, anger, anguish, was relentlessly surging from his body. The ground cracking underneath his feet, the clouds moving as the man's power pushed the air away from him.

With his scream coming to an end, his knees gave out from under him, his power vanishing, and his body falling to the ground with a thud. All of his energy given to that surge, all for one reason. To die…

He depleted all his life force with that scream. All so he could meet those he loved in the afterlife. His heart stopped, his breathing came to an end, and his eyes fell shut as darkness consumed him.

A white light. That's all he saw. For what seemed to be an eternity. Floating in an endless abyss, he couldn't feel anything, couldn't move. He just floated there. Then came a voice, " _ **Your whole life, devoted to protecting those around you. All for naught. You will return to the past, right the world, and fix the mistakes of your predecessors. For it is not your time to die, young Naruto Uzumaki. Your true potential shall be realized. Now go back, find the relics. It is time... to start again."**_

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, head throbbing, and body aching. Sitting up, he looked around. There he sat in his old apartment. " _What the ever loving fuck? Why am I here? I released all my chakra at once from my body, I should be…"_ His thoughts trailing off as he remembered the words of the voice he heard. "What the fuck?" He said to himself aloud.

Getting out of his bed, Naruto walked over to the cracked mirror that he had once salvaged from a dumpster when he was a child. Looking into the mirror, he noticed that he was back in his twelve year old body. His baby fat he once had, the young, undefined body he once had. " _Okay, so this is now the most insane thing I've ever gone through. 'Go back'. That's what the voice had said."_ He thought to himself. Then, it hit him. He's been sent back in time.

The thought of being back to this time period struck like a hammer to a nail. All his friends, all of those he cherished. They were alive. "Hinata…" He whispered to himself.

At this point, Naruto had no idea what to think, or to do. So many thoughts running through his head became a jumbled mess. What should be do? Warn the Hokage? Tell his friends of the future? The war to come? What? He didn't know.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself. Sitting on the floor, he positioned himself in the lotus position, he was going to meditate and sort through his thoughts.

" _I can't run around spouting that I'm from the future. For one, I couldn't even tell them how it happened. Second, I'd most likely be arrested and held in captivity because of the fact that I'm the village Jinchuriiki."_ He thought to himself. Then a thought came to his mind, " _Kurama..."_

Delving into his mindscape, he went to see his long time friend. Walking up to the bars of the seal, he couldn't see the giant fox.

Suddenly in the darkness of the cage, a lone eye opened. " **It's about time you woke up."** The large chakra construct spoke. Rising and sitting on his haunches, Kurama eyed Naruto. " **I hated you when you were this size Kit."** The fox bluntly stated.

Naruto smiled, happy to know that his friend had gone back with him in time. Originally, Kurama had gotten killed, absorbed by that monstrosity... Luckily enough, he retained his memories of the future.

Jumping up, Naruto reached for the seal, already knowing how to release it. Although, he had forgotten about a certain feature of the seal. A hand reached forward and grabbed a hold of his wrist. " _Shit, I forgot all about that."_ Naruto berated himself. Standing there holding onto his hand was none other than Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, his father.

Eyeing Naruto wearily, he spoke "Naruto what are you doing?" Naruto couldn't help by sigh. This was going to be fun.

Naruto looked at his father, "Hey pops." he said with a mischievous smile. Minato's eyes bulged as if they'd fall out of his head. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

 **A/N: So, this is the start of a new story, chapter is kinda short, but I wanted to get my idea out there, and see if people like it. I'd also like to apologize, for it has been way too long since I've touched my account. I hope to rectify that. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto looked at his father, a smirk on his face. Minato looked like a fish out of water, staring wide eyed, and his mouth open. That was something he was not expecting. Naruto for one, shouldn't even know that he was a jinchuriki, second, he definitely shouldn't know how to remove the seal containing the nine tails, and finally, he DEFINITELY shouldn't know that he was Naruto's father.

Laughing, Naruto pulled his hand from his father's grasp. His smirk disappeared and a look of seriousness overcame his features. "Alright," he began, "might as well take a seat, this will take a while."

Sitting down in the lotus position, Naruto looked to his father as if stating, 'Come on, let's get this over with'. Following from his son's example, Minato sat across from his son. "So, where would you like to start?" Naruto asked, getting straight to the point. Minato composed himself, seeing how serious his son was. Which was quite ironic actually.

Being apart of the seal himself, Minato was able to see the life his son lived. In simple terms, it made him even more confused. The usually energetic and hyperactive blonde seemed to be composed, and tired even. Looking into his son's eyes, Minato saw the desolation, the despair, the pain.

Filing that thought away for later in the conversation, Minato took a breath, "Okay to begin, first off, how do you know about the nine tails? Second, how do you know I'm your father? Finally, how in Kami's name do you know how to unseal him?" Finishing his questions, Minato let out a slow breath to keep himself calm. Although he was merely chakra right now, he still carried his emotions, and seeing his son in this situation was making him lose it.

Naruto breathed in slowly, unsure on how to answer, after a few moments he began, "Well, how about I start from the beginning huh? First off I ask that you hold your questions until I'm finished, because this is going to sound crazy at first. So' I'm actually from the future. How? Don't ask me because all i remember is a soft voice telling me i had to go back and find these 'relics'. There is a great war to come…" he then trailed off, eyes itching at the thought of all his friends he had lost.

Naruto then proceeded to explain the entire ordeal to his father. Madara Uchiha. A man of legend was brought back to life by Obito, who Minato thought to be dead. When Madara came back, he collected all of the Jinchuuriki of the Elemental Nations. Which led to Jiraiya teaching Naruto the secrets of the seal so that he could control the nine tails chakra.

With the collection of all the bijuu, Madara then reformed the ten tails, sealing it within himself, making him the ten tails jinchuuriki. Madara the proceeded to follow through with his plan to cover the world in a genjutsu called Infinite Tsukuyomi. Many battles past, many friends lost, and the world was coming to an end.

Naruto then looked down, his hair shadowing his face. If one looked close enough, they'd notice the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. The hardest part of the story had come to be told, and the memory had been burned into his mind, so vivid, so clear.

 _Flashback:_

" _Naruto stood there, his body glowing with the chakra of the nine tails. Beside him stood his last friend, his last precious person. Hinata Hyuuga, now the last remaining Hyuuga. She was to be named clan head once she had turned eighteen. That had not come to pass, as a year ago in a raid of the village the Hyuuga clan was slaughtered by Madara._

 _Now the last two living people on earth that were not apart of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, they were all that could put an end to this. The world's last hope. Across from them stood the monster of a man that had destroyed their village, and taken their friends. Madara Uchiha. HIs skin pale, his hair as white as a ghost. His eyes were purple with a ripple pattern coming out from the center. The Rinnegan, the legendary eyes of The Sage of Six Paths._

 _Today was the day it ended. The war, possibly even the world. One way or another, Madara, or the duo of young ninja were not going to see the light of the next day._

 _Reaching over to Hinata, Naruto gently grabbed ahold of her left hand with his right. Giving it a light squeeze, he looked into her beautiful white eyes for what could possibly be the last time. She smiled at him, gently squeezing back. They nodded to each other. Letting go of each other's hands, they separated a few feet, readying for battle._

 _Naruto looked over to Madara, who grinned, as if he'd already won. Naruto scowled at the monster of a man. Rage building as he remembered all the man had done. His fists clenched and he dashed toward Madara, clearing the space between them in a blink of an eye. Throwing a right cross, Madara dodged, and went to kick Naruto with his right leg. Bringing up his left arm to block, Naruto was pushed back from the force of the kick, but quickly recovered. Ducking and going for a sweeping leg kick, Naruto forced Madara to jump, and Hinata, who had been hanging back waiting for an opening, came in for a strike. Her Gentle Fist taijutsu being put into action. Strike after strike was blocked and dodged by Madara. All this energy wasted, or so the madman thought._

 _Coming in from behind, Naruto brought a roundhouse kick that ended up being blocked by Madara, yet the impact of the kick caused a shockwave. Naruto jumped back, and launched multiple ranged jutsu while Hinata kept up the taijutsu onslaught. This continued for well over thirty minutes._

 _Hinata was feeling the fatigue of the endless fighting, causing a slip in her attack which Madara capitalized on. Spinning around and landing a solid kick to her sternum, Hinata was launched away. Naruto seeing this attempted to make his way to her. Attempted was the key word. Just as Naruto started to move, Madara was on him._

' _Shit, Hinata isn't getting up and i can't keep up with him in taijutsu.' Naruto thought, panic filling his emotions. He was getting beaten, badly. Hinata had yet to move. He was getting his ass handed to him. He didn't know what to do._

 _Madara gave a leg sweep which knocked Naruto to the ground, and just as Madara went for the finishing move, an axe kick that would rupture Naruto's heart and kill him, something strange happened. Madara stopped moving._

 _Naruto jumped to his feet, and looked around. Hinata wasn't where he last saw her, instead, she was about three feet behind Madara, a hand seal in place that he didn't recognize, and a fire in her eyes he'd never seen before._

" _Naruto…" she began, "I'm sorry, but I have to end this. You don't have a technique strong enough to destroy him, and we're getting nowhere with this battle. I have to use something I never thought I'd use in my life… Naruto I love you…" She said sadly. She looked over to her husband with a sad smile, and then a look of determination came over her features._

 _Summoning all of her remaining chakra, she cast the jutsu she'd hoped to never use._ " _ **Secret Hyuuga Art: Twin Tenketsu Suicide."**_ _In an instant, both her and Madara sent out blood curdling screams. Pain shooting from their bodies._

 _Naruto looked on in horror as the love of his life screamed in agony, and if the name of her technique was anything to go by, she was going to die. The screaming stopped, Madara fell, lifeless onto the ground. This shook Naruto out of his shock. Rushing over to Hinata, he caught her before she too fell._

 _Looking into her beautiful eyes, he noticed they were lifeless. Madara was dead, three quarters of the human population was dead, and he lost the last thing he cared about, the last thing that kept him fighting. Hinata was dead…_

 _Flashback End:_

Naruto took a breath, tears falling from his eyes. Kurama, sitting in his cage couldn't offer and consolation to try and make Naruto feel better, and Minato just sat there, a grave expression on his features. Standing up, he said nothing. Floating up to where the cage seal was, he ripped the tag off, put his hand on the locking mechanism, and turned it with the force of his chakra. The cage flew open, and Kurama sat there wide eyed.

Floating back down to Naruto, who'd finished wiping away the remaining tears, he put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Naruto, my chakra is running out. I'm happy to see the kind of man that you will beco- no wait. Have become. Grow stronger. Don't let Madara destroy the world again. Protect those you love… I'm counting on you." With those final words, Minato slowly began fading away. But not before Naruto got to say his farewell, "Thanks dad… I will." Naruto said with renewed confidence.

Minato faded away with a smile on his face. Naruto let one final tear escape, before turning toward Kurama. "I think we have some work to do Kurama." He said with a smirk of determination. Kurama smirked right back, " **Ya know brat, I think we do."**

 **A/N: There it is. The second installment in the series. I tried to cover up some of the loose ends pointed out by a reader, i hope i made up for it well enough. Also, i apologize on the fight scene. I hope to get better at writing them. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed. Please R &R! **

**KyuKing out..**


End file.
